


Laying down the law

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme prompt: So how would Iron Bull and a very vanilla Inquisitor handle things in the bedroom? He's dominant but the occasional switching of positions is as far as she's willing to go. Ropes, spanking and the like are right out. So how do they compromise? Dirty talk? Mild sensory deprivation?</p>
<p>This is a slight expansion on my original fill, with a bit of tidying up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying down the law

He has her pinned against the wall before she can think, arms above her head, her wrists clamped between one one of his meaty hands. She’s not uncomfortable, she realises. He’s intimidating but not scary, like he’s putting on an act. Oh, she’s seen him when he’s scary, no doubt about that, but right now he’s commanding and direct, and he’s staring down at her with a soft-yet-heated smile.

“Last chance,” he says. It comes out as a teasing lilt but with a promise of more.

She hesitates a moment, licks her dry lips, but doesn’t look away from him. Her heart races while her mind is calm. Her body burns and yearns. For all she’s heard about qunari, for all Bull has told her, she feels that right now, she can trust him. So she throws caution to the wind. 

“Please, don’t leave,” she says all coy, testing him, teasing him back.

His smile softens even more as he places his free hand on her waist and lowers her arms. He picks her up, his chest hot against her own, and he carries her to the bed.  
*  
She wakes with sunlight streaming through the windows, casting rainbows across the sheets. Sheets that aren’t rumbled. She’s tucked in, she realises. She sits up and goes to push the mess of hair from her face, only there is no tangle of curls. She pats her hair and finds it in a loose braid. Her clothes are folded and neatly placed on her couch. The papers she’d dropped last night are there too, stacked square. She clutches her head, like she has a hangover. Only there is no pain. Her body aches but no more than it does after a day in the saddle or bent over tending the garden. A jug of water sits on her bedside table along with a covered plate. Grapes, bread and cheese, she finds.

She flops back against her pillow and Bull’s scent hits her nose. She buries her face in her pillow, grinning as she breaths in his memory. She allows herself to relieve as much as she can, only Josephine knocking at her door pulls her back to reality. She’ll have to find Bull later. They’ll need to talk. As great as last night was, as giving and as gentle and Bull was, she knew enough about Qunari and their penchants.   
*  
Bull answers her message and comes to her chambers. He settles himself on the chest in front of her desk. Not on the bed. Sitting there, he’s forced to look up at her ever so slightly.

“So Boss. What’s up? You want to go again, huh?” He winks at her, a move so cheesy with his single eye that she can’t help but laugh.

She hadn’t exactly thought through what she’d say. She just had this nebulous defence all planned for when he inevitably wanted to do what she wasn’t comfortable with. “Yes, you were… that was… not what I expected.” She scratches the back of her neck, embarrassed.

“I know, right? People have all these ideas about what a qunari’s gonna be like. They’re usually wrong.” 

She looks away, arms folded. He has no idea how right he is. Or, maybe he does. He is ex-Ben Hassrath, after all. She takes a deep breath, chooses her words very carefully, and forces herself to meet his eye. “Can we do what we did last night again?”

He grins, eye sparking. “Sure! Glad to. But you’ve got questions. Go on, ask them.”

“How did you…” she throws off his smug shrug and puts her hands on her hips. She needs to remain in control of this conversation, make sure he listens. And if he doesn’t? Well, losing him would be a shame but she had herself to take care of. “What we did wasn’t expected, but it was wonderful… I…” she shook her head. Concentrate! “But I’ve heard about qunari and what you do back in Par Vollen. The ropes you use, the… implements. I don’t like that. If we’re going to do this, then no tying me up. No pain. No spanking or hitting. I want to be able to see you at all times. Nothing in my mouth. And that includes your…” she waves a finger in the direction of his crotch. “I’m a plain woman with plain needs and I expect you to respect that.”

The room is silent after her speech. Little dust motes catch the light. He’ll up and leave now. She regrets her demands and is about to add an addendum when Bull replies.

“You got it.”

She does a double take. “That’s it? No negotiation? No compromise? No ‘okay but I still get to spank you on Sundays’?”

Bull smiles without malice or condescension. “Oh, we are negotiating. We don’t have to do any of those things. I only give you what you need. And what you need is a safe place to land when all that Inquisitor crap gets too much. But we still have a watch word, okay? That is my only requirement.”

She narrows her eyes. “Why do we need a watch word?”

“I want you to feel safe with me, always. And I need to know that you have a way out if you need it. So, we use a watch word.” He seems so open, so honest. She can’t think, not properly. “If you didn’t trust me, you would have asked me to leave already,” he adds.

He’s right, she realises. Knowing what she did yesterday when he had her pinned against the wall, she trusted him. And during their time together, he never raised his hand, never pinched or dug his fingernails in. Not like her. She blushed at the memory of her fingers digging into his arms as he licked her cunt. She must have left a mark, surely. But he never left a mark on her, never did more than hold her hands in a loose grip, or hold her steady as he brought her pleasure the likes she’d never felt. 

“I’ve never had a watch word before. I know what they are but I don’t know how they work.”

He stands, keeping his eye on hers. Her head tilts up and up as he steps forward. “Katoh. You say katoh and we stop whatever we’re doing, no questions asked.”

He’s close enough to touch. His warmth surrounds her. She closes her eyes and breaths in deep through her nose. He smells… wonderful. She wants him, wants him in her, on her, all around her. She reaches for him, tentative hands grasping for his sides, the skin above his wide leather belt. She breathes out and opens her eyes, searching for his. She knows, without a doubt, that she can trust him to look after her, care for her in a way no man ever has and expect nothing from her that she is not willing to give.

“Take me,” she says.

“Can do.”

And those arms envelop her.


End file.
